Everything Changes
by Emeraldeyes31
Summary: Rogue and Gambit have hit a rough patch in their friendship, can it be fixed? Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men franchise. This story is purely fanbased.
1. The End

It's not like I could resist him. Everything about him just begged me to want him. Sadly I did just that. I wanted him with his skin tight shirts and hug my butt jeans. A real cowboy that LeBeau and what am I? I am the fool that is standing in his living room at three in the morning listening to him go on and on about her. That piece of trash blonde that wouldn't know a hammer from a table saw. I swore to myself I wouldn't do this anymore but he really needed me, or so he said. I watch him pace back and forth, the way he's been doing for at least two hours now. All I really want to do is punch him and go to sleep.

"I mean it this time," his accent is thick, "I am done with that woman. All she is is trouble and I don't want any parts of it anymore."

I've heard this speech before. About how this time she'd gone too far and she's cheated on him for the last time. No one does that to Remy LeBeau, no one. She's made him look like a damn fool, blah, blah, blah. But he doesn't mean it. Tomorrow she'll show a little leg and bat those pretty blue eyes and he'll be putty in her hands. I'd be willing to bet my life savings on it. When it comes to Belladonna the boy has no back bone. It's totally disgusting. The way she can just wrap him around her perfectly manicured finger. He stops, looking at me.

"Are you even listening to anything I'm saying," he questions.

"I don't need to listen to know what you are saying," I lean back on the couch, "I've been hearing this speech for a very long time now. Here's a crazy idea, why don't you actually dump her instead of just saying you're gonna do it?"

And he's off again, yet another speech I've heard a million times. He can't just leave her, he loves her and he knows that despite her actions she loves him too. False, diphthong, she loves his money and he has a lot of it. Who wouldn't love being with a guy that was totally rich and 100% sexy? All ladies that would refuse that please raise your hand. Yeah, didn't think I'd see any hands. Not to mention the boy has a heart of gold, always trying to do the right thing. But her, being with her, all it did was make him…

"Ugly," I mumble.

He stops dead in his tracks, "What did you just say?"

Shoot, I said it out loud. But it was true. He'd become an all-around ugly person. He cared about the way he looked, the places he shopped, even the people he surrounded himself with. That's where I come into play. He was told by Belladonna that I wasn't pretty enough to be his friend. After a while I got tired of being the reason for their arguing so I stopped coming around, stopped answering the phone. I know, I know. I'm a terrible friend but I didn't want to be the scapegoat for every problem that had anymore. It just wasn't right and it hurt a lot. But the less I saw of him, the uglier he became.

"I said ugly," I let out a sigh, "Look, Remy, it's late and we have school in the morning not to mention I have work after that. Can we just talk later or something?"

"Not until you tell me why you randomly said ugly," he crossed his arms.

I take a deep breath. Do I really want to get into this with him right now? No, not really but I also know that if I wait until another day, that day may never happen. I stand up, wanting to be able to leave as soon as I am finished talking. Truth be told it's way too late to be having meaningful conversations with your ex-best friend that still doesn't notice you've basically dropped yourself from his life. But how do I even begin to explain months' worth of feelings that have been bottled up inside my head. I need a really stiff drink or something.

I let the breath that I've been holding go, "You, I am calling you ugly."

"I'm ugly," he scuffed, "You ask any girl out there and I think they'll tell you differently."

Cocky as usual. Of course he thinks I mean looks. He doesn't even think about the inside. Everyone can see that he's beautiful on the outside, but inside? Inside she has turned him into an ugly, vain human. He's bitter now, not able to laugh and joke the way we used to. It hurts inside, knowing that my best friend is gone now. I look into his eyes. Those red and black eyes that used to glow with passion. Now they were flat and lifeless. I looked away from him.

"I have to go," I said sadly.

He grabbed my arm as I went to leave, "No, tell me what's so ugly about me."

I closed my eyes, "All of you. The entire inside. It's bitter and ugly and I hate looking at you anymore."

He let go of me, "Inside? Why would the inside matter?"

I turned around, smacking him in the face, "Because that's the person I love! That's the person that was my best friend for seventeen years! He's gone now! Because of her! Because of some slut that doesn't even deserve you! You don't laugh anymore, you barely smile and when you do it isn't real!"

"How would you even know," he fumed, "You don't even see me anymore. You stopped seeing me months ago."

I looked away again, "I have to go," I could feel my eyes filling with tears.

He grabbed for my hand, "I am sorry that I have hurt you."

"We aren't friends anymore," I pulled my hand away, opening the door, "So you have nothing to apologize for."

I left before he could say anymore. What hurt the most was knowing that he didn't really mean it. His voice had been flat, he meant nothing. I sat outside his door for what seemed like forever. Inside I could hear him on the phone with Belladonna. I look at my palms. Down the hall I see Merci leaving hers and Henry's room. She smiles as she walks towards me.

"Hey sweetie," she greets me before looking to Remy's door, "Still fighting with Belladonna?"

I scuff, "Like always. I really need to get home."

She looks at me sadly, "I have some clothes that will fit you, it's late. Why don't you stay in the guest bedroom tonight? I can drive you home in the morning," she gives me a wink, "No one has to go to school every day of the week and tomorrow is Friday anyway, not like you'll be missing much."

I smile back at her, then place my hand on the door, "He's not the same anymore Merci."

She pulls me into her, "I know."

I can't help myself, I completely break down. I can feel her look past me. He's watching, probably was going out to see Belladonna so they could properly make up. I feel his hand touch the back of my head, then his lips. I stay there in Merci's arms. I can't look at him when I'm like this, can't stand to see him when he's about to go be with her. She let's go of me, heading for the guest bedroom. I stay still, my hands down by my sides. He grabs one with his, my back now flush against his front. He squeezes my hand.

"Please forgive me," he whispers before leaving.

Before that moment I had hope. Before that moment I thought he'd come back. Before that very moment…I had never felt heartache.


	2. Hard Truth

I blink a few times, forgetting for a minute that I didn't make it home last night. I look at the girl lying next to me. Why does she do this? Why does she always have to look so beautiful? I run my fingers through her hair. It looks like the sun, perfectly complimenting her blue eyes. She looks at me and it makes my heart almost melt. She doesn't smile at me, instead growing angry. She quickly rolls out of bed, covering her naked body with the sheet that was draped over us.

"Seriously," she throws my clothes at me, "You didn't wake me up for school and you stayed the night. You know I hate it when you do that. I don't like to do all that cuddle crap. Now get out."

I look at her, "Bell really? We just made up and this is how you're gonna act?"

I pull on my shirt, "Honey, I have plans with another guy tonight. We aren't back together, I was just really horny last night and I knew that only way you'd come over is if I said I was sorry. Now if you want to take me shopping or something then we can talk."

"Are you kidding me," I am fuming, "Do you even love me at all?"

Her laughter pierces the air, "Love you? You thought I loved you? That is so cute Remy."

I feel like I've been sucker punched in the gut. My hands are balled into fists, my insides are turning outwards. She was right, Rogue was right. She only loved my money. Not me, not the person I am or was. I think back to last night. She was crying and I just left her there. She told me she'd loved me and all I cared about was the fact that she called me ugly.

"So," I said slowly, "you never loved me at all?"

She grabs her clothes, "I loved how good it felt when we fucked, I loved the way you showered me with gifts and always have money. I loved that you are total eye candy and every girl gets jealous when I walk into a room with you on my arm. But no, I guess I never really did love you. The only reason I even wanted to date you was because Rogue was so in love with you."

"What," I bellow, "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you understand how much you have messed up? Do you? I threw away a seventeen year friendship to be with you!"

"I know," she giggles, "Honestly, Remy, I hate that bitch. I couldn't just let her have someone as gorgeous as you."

I pull my pants on as quick as I can, slamming the door behind me. I can't believe it. I threw away basically everything for that, that slut. I throw on my helmet, thanking god I decided to take my bike over instead of my car. It'll give me time to figure out what to say before I get home. I pray to god that she is still there. I have so much to apologize for. The wind feels good the fact that the mansion behind me is getting smaller and smaller feels even better. I will never go back to that house, never go back to that girl's bed.

I pull into the drive way as Merci is leaving, "Where's Rogue?"

"She's still asleep," she sounds angry, "She was up all night…crying. Remy I swear to God you better fix this or I will beat you from here to Canada. You hear me?"

I shake my head. The last thing I want is to feel the wrath of Merci. I run upstairs, tripping a few times on the way up. I'm shocked when I see that the guest bedroom is empty. Embarrassed when I burst into Henri and Merci's room only to see him in his towel just coming out of the shower. My hand feels like it's going to break my door knob off when I reach my room. Maybe she snuck out last night after Merci went back to sleep, maybe it's too late and she officially hates me. I open the door slowly. She's laying there in the middle of my bed. The same way she used to when we were kids. No matter where she was put to sleep, she always ended up lying next to me by morning.

"Stop staring at me you creep," she mumbles.

I can't help but smile, "I'm not, I'm looking at some hobo woman in my bed."

"You're such a tool," she grumbles.

"Well someone's cranky," I crawl into bed next to her.

"Bite me," she rolls over, "By the way, you smell like slut."

I pull her into me, smelling her hair, "Well you smell like a strawberry field."

She rolls over, facing me, "Can't even come up with a good insult, that good of a night?"

I burry my face in her shoulder, "She never loved me, she used me. So there you go, you were right and I was wrong."

She runs her hands through my hair, "Remy, I didn't want to be right. I really didn't."

"I love her Ro," I can feel myself getting choked up, "I love her and she used me. She didn't care about me, all she cared about was getting me so you couldn't have me. That and the money. I gave her everything Ro, everything."

She pulls me closer, kissing the side off my face, "I know, I tried to tell you. Rems, I really didn't want to be right."

I look up at her. There's so much sadness in them. When did that happen? She used to be so alive. That spark, where did it go? That fire that used to burn in those brilliant green eyes. Had I put it out? Had my actions really done that to her? I'd hurt her, so much, my best friend. Before I can think my hands on the back of her head, my lips are on top of her lips.

I feel a crack, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ow," I grab my face, "What was that for?"

She sits up, moving away from me, "You just don't care about anything, do you?"

"I do care," I try to move towards her, "You just looked so sad, it made me feel bad and I don't know…"

"So," she gets out of the bed, "You feel sorry for me. That makes you want to kiss me? I'm not gonna be some rebound slut that you just use to get over that cow then move on with your life," she grabs her bag, leaving the room, "Screw you Remy!"


	3. Friends

I look at my hand, I can't believe I slapped him in the face. But how could he? How could he try to do that? He just thinks he can get whatever he wants and I'm always here to clean up the mess if things go wrong. This walk home isn't getting any easier though. Despite the fact that I am trying to clear my head all I can think about are his lips on my lips. I hear a honk from behind me, turning to see him driving beside me. I smile and wave as he stops.

"Want a ride," he asks, "Then maybe go for something to eat, since we're clearly both not going to school today?"

I get in the car, "Thanks Bobby. How'd you know I was here?"

He laughs, "I didn't. I was just heading into town and happened to see you walking. Stay over Remy's house last night?"

"Something like that," I rub my eyes, "It's kind of a complicated thing right now. Remy is being Remy and I am getting sick of it."

He looks at me, he knows all too well what I mean. Remy used to be my best friend and Bobby's best friend, then she happened and he left us both for that she witch. He pats my shoulder as we drive away. We pass mansion after mansion before finally reaching the small neighborhood that I live in with my dad. I see my bike sitting in the driveway, dad's isn't. Must have went for a joy ride. It has to be nice to own your own company, take off whenever you want. You'd never know by looking at our tiny house but we're rich. And I'm talking my father owns a fortune 500 company, several in fact. The mansions all my friends live in and their parents work so hard to keep my father could by and it wouldn't make a dent in our savings. So why then, do we live in this small house and I have to work? Because my dad also believes in hard work and that just because you have money doesn't mean you have to wave it in everyone's face. I pay for my car, my cell phone, everything I have and I am happy about that. Bobby pulls into my drive way.

"Want me to wait or just meet you in town," he asks.

I climb out of the car, "I think I'm gonna go for a run and I have work tonight. I'm off tomorrow and we don't have school."

He smiles, "Sounds good to me and Ro, don't worry about Remy. He will come to his senses eventually and if he doesn't you can beat him up just like you did when he was nine."

I can't help but smile, "Thanks Bobby. Maybe that's what he needs."

He waits for me to walk inside before leaving, he always does that. Hard to think that at one point we had dated or at least tried to. It sucks that it didn't work out but I suppose some people are better off as friends and Bobby is one of the best friends I have or could ever ask for, well him and….

"Hey girlfriend," she just walks through the door.

I turn to see the bouncing brunette walking towards the kitchen, "Seriously, I just got home and you are already in my kitchen."

"Yes," she rummages through the fridge, "I'm starving."

"Um, you do have this thing called your own house," I remind her.

"And you did this thing called telling me to come over as soon as you came home from Remy's so here I am," I hear the microwave going.

"Kitty, I sweat if you are heating up my left over pasta I'm going to kill you," I yell as I head towards the bathroom.

Her mouth is full as she replies, "First of all, you always say that and you never actually kill me. Second, tell me when you're in the shower because I want to hear every detail of last night."

I turn on the water, undressing then stepping in, "Come in now," I hear the door open and close, "There isn't much to tell. He said the same old shit, I said the same old shit, he left to go to her, Merci mad me stay the night because I was crying. In the morning he came home, we talked, he kissed me, I slapped him in the face and left."

I can feel her nodding her head, "Well the kissing is new but I suppose that all sounds relatively normal. Though I don't agree with you resulting to violence to solve our problems but you have to do what you have to do and can we please take my car to work tonight?"

"What's wrong with my bike or my car," I ask.

She sighs, "Now you know me saying this is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you but you drive like a bat out of hell and right now you are emotionally compromised so I would like to not die while going to work. I know that it's hard for you to understand but you can only escape death so many times before it finally says 'fuck you' and just offs you, ya know? And not that your driving skills are horrible or anything, I just think it would be fair to test mine for a change. It would be a real breakthrough in our relationship and I'm ready for that step."

"You want control of the radio," I scuff. .

"So much so and you never let me have it," she whines, "What kind of friend doesn't share the radio?"

I laugh, "What kind of friend makes their friends listen to One Direction and Justin Bieber?"

She grabs her heart, "They all have such beautiful souls."

I just laugh. Kitty could be fifty two and love any boy band or cute guy that comes on to the music scene, no matter how awful they might be. Because who doesn't want to know about being beautiful or not knowing you're beautiful or something along those lines. It makes me so sad. There are better things out there if only she would listen. My heart sinks a little. Remy and I used to make fun of her for it before he was with Belladonna. She liked all that crap too, then he started liking them and going to their concerts with her. Maybe that's why his eyes always looked so dead now. For a boy that loved heavy metal and all the good stuff going to a pop concert must just drain the life right out of him.

I touch my lips again. They feel almost tingly. Maybe I should have just let him kiss me. Maybe it would make both of us feel better. But I can't be that, I can't be the rebound for him. I wish that he would have just opened his eyes a little more. Why couldn't he just see what I saw? I would have loved him the way he deserved, I would have been so good to him. And now that's all ruined. I see a hand reach around the curtain. I grab her hand and squeeze.

"Please don't cry anymore," she says as I sink to the shower floor.

"He's gone Kit, he's never going to be the same again and I'm never getting my best friend back and I love him so much," I choke out.

She sits in silence, listening to me cry. And I cry, I cry until the water turns cold and even after that I keep crying. The only thing she knows to do is keep holding my hand, each time I breath she gives my hand a little squeeze. It helps me feel less alone but it doesn't make the hurt I feel in my chest.


	4. Regret

"Well it doesn't mean I have to like it," I look over at the two again, "I mean look at him. He has his hands all over mon chere."

Scott looks at me, "Remy, she isn't yours. She never was and sooner or later you're gonna have to realize that."

I look back at him, "I know, I just…"

I look back at the two of them, smiling and laughing with each other. Who does Cody think he is anyway? Rogue isn't meant for him. He's a football jock, a total meat head.

"I heard he asked her to prom," Jean interjects my thoughts, "I invited them to the party tonight and Kitty," she stares me down, "I also invited Emma, which means Belladonna will be there," she grabs my shirt collar, "so you better be on your best behavior or I'll add to that very lovely black eye, you feel me?"

I nod my head, not really paying much attention to her. It has been one week, eleven hours, thirty minutes and fifty-two seconds since I last kisses Rogue. It has been less time since I tried to talk to her only to end up saying something wrong and having her punch me in the face. Resulting in this lovely black eye that I've been sporting. He runs his hand through her hair and kisses her cheek, it's enough to send me into a rage. I feel someone grab my arm as I go to move. I turn to see Bobby.

"Come on man," his grip is strong, "You've done enough to upset her, don't cause more trouble than you already have."

I shrug him off, "What do you know about any of it?"

He looks pissed, "I know that last Friday I went back over to her house to find Kitty sitting in the bathroom holding her hand while she sat on the floor of the shower crying. Kitty said they'd been in there like that for over an hour. The water was ice cold when I turned it off and helped Kitty get her out."

"I didn't know," I don't know what else to say.

Bobby's expression drops, "You wouldn't. All you care about or cared about was Belladonna. You dropped the rest of us like it was nothing and she suffered the most for it. She's known you her entire life and it surprises you that she would be hurt by all this?"

I look back at her. Cody has his arm wrapped around her back now, pulling her into him. I can feel my jaw clench. I don't know what is the matter with me or why I feel this way but all I know is that if he doesn't get his hand off of her soon I'm going to rip them off of his body and beat him with them. This time Scott holds me back. I notice Cody looking at me now. Bobby has hold of my arm again. Have I always been standing here? I look around. No, I definitely moved but I don't remember doing so. He pulls Rogue closer and I feel Bobby's hand on the right side of my chest while Scott holds the left. I stop dead in my tracks when she turns around and looks at me.

"Back off Remy," she hisses.

I am fuming, "Back off? BACK OFF?! He has his hands all over you and you want me to just let it happen?"

I can see her clench her fists, "I'm sorry, would you prefer it be your hands? Because we can make that happen real quick."

Kitty holds her back, "Ro, I don't think fighting is the answer here."

She glares at me, "No, he wants to act all macho, let him. Come over here and put your hands on me. See how well that goes!"

Cody touches her shoulder, "Rogue it's not even worth it. Come on, school's out. Let's go get something to eat before the party. You coming Kit?"

Kitty nods and they proceed to walk away. Scott and Bobby let go of me. I can see her smiling out of the corner of my eye. That blonde witch that has been causing me nothing but problems from day one. Scott walks back to Jean as she sashays over to me, swaying her hips the same way she always does when she wants something from me. Bobby scuffs and walks off with the couple.

"See you at the party Remy," Scott calls.

"Yeah, later," I respond before focusing on the sex kitten in front of me, "What?"

She runs her hand along my chest, "Don't use that tone with me, you know I don't like it. You just looked a little tense so I thought I'd offer an outlet for those frustrations. If you'd like that is."

I grip the back of her hair, "I'm not gonna be gentle with you, just know that."

She snickers, "Good, I'd hate it if you were."

I follow her out of the school and to my bike. I notice she doesn't have a car, must have had Daddy drive her to school before he went away on business again. She hops on the back, pressing herself up against me. The ride home is silent and full of tension. It drives me crazy but I let it happen. She pulls me to her room, much like she's done time and time again. We reach the door and I begin my assault on her body. By the noises she's making I can tell she's enjoying herself. I feel her nails dig into my back, her teeth clamp down on my shoulder to muffle the screams she's making. I pull her hair, forcing her to look at me. My mouth comes crashing down on hers as I'm about to release. I bite her lip then pull out. She lays there panting as I pull on my clothes.

"What," she questions, "You don't even want to try and snuggle up to me?"

"No," I pull on my shoes, "There's no point, we both got what we needed. Now I'm gonna go home and get ready for Jean's party."

She props herself up, "Well that's new, you don't even want to go another round?"

I shrug, "Not really, if I hadn't been so frustrated I wouldn't have even bothered with the first time."

She looks stunned as I walk out of the room. I feel almost disgusted that I even had sex with her in the first place and I know that Rogue will probably take my head off when she finds out. Or she may not even care, she hasn't been caring much about anything I've been doing lately. I take a deep breath as I drive away from the slut's house. There was one think I was 100% sure of, tonight I was going to get black out drunk and wake up tomorrow with the worst hang over ever and I honestly didn't care.

"Where have you been," Mercy asks as soon as I walk through the door.

I shrug, "Out. I have to get ready, Jean's having a party tonight."

She rolls her eyes, "You better be walking to that party."

I huff, "Mercy, I'm an idiot but even I'm not stupid enough to drink and drive. Besides it's down the street, why would I need to drive there?"

No reply. She's still angry about the whole Rogue situation, I have the bump on the back of my head to prove it. I head up to my room to shower only to find that someone is already in my room, sleeping on my bed again.

"Is there ever a time you come home and don't smell like whore," her words are like acid flowing from her perfect mouth.

I scuff, "Is there ever a time you don't fall asleep in my bed?"

She sits up, looking at me, "Well I've been waiting here for almost an hour. I just came by to tell you that I will not hesitate to kick your sorry ass if you cause any problems tonight at Jean's party. It's the end of the year and we'd all like to end it on a good note before some of you idiots go off to college."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I start to undress, "I'm not going to cause trouble if some people learn to stop being so handsy. You may not like it or be happy with me because I've been a total asshole but you are still my best friend and I'm going to get angry when I see some guy running his hands all over you. Are you still coming to graduation tomorrow or no?"

"Mercy already got my ticket and I took off work so yes I will be there," she takes a step closer to me, "and I don't think the problem is that some guy is running his hands all over me, I think the problem is that that guy isn't you. Well I have a news flash for you," she sticks her finger in my face, "you had a chance to be that guy," her eyes are filling with tears, "and you decided to be with some slut instead. And you still go to her, even after everything she's said and done. So don't get mad when I decide to move on with my life and past you, okay?"

I take her hand in both of mine and kiss them, "I will never find the words to express how sorry I am for hurting you and for the way I have treated you. I don't expect you to forgive me but I am sorry. I have messed up and I will probably keep messing up until the day I die but know that I never want to see you hurt. After tomorrow I'm going to college in France, you will never have to see me or deal with me again."

"France," she pulls away from me, "You're moving to France," she starts to walk out of my room, "You know something, I honestly hate you. I truly, deeply hate everything about you. You are selfish and ugly and I wish you the best of luck in France. I'm so glad you've decided to run away from all of your problems instead of facing them like a man. Fuck you Remy LeBeau, fuck you to the highest degree."

I stand there with my mouth open as she flips me off then leaves the room. I have never before had Rogue tell me that she hates me. Part of me wants to just lay down on my bed and never get up. For once I have no one to turn to with my feelings. She was always the one and now I feel I've lost her as a friend for potentially the rest of my life. I take off the rest of my clothes and hop in the shower. I wash myself quickly then sit on the floor of the shower. I stay in there for over an hour, alone and freezing as the water turns to ice. So this is what she felt like, this is what I had done to her. I feel bits of warm water roll down my face. For the first time since my mother died…I am crying.


	5. Whiskey

The shower is ice cold again, this really needs to stop happening. I can tell that my lips are probably purple and Kitty has entered the house. I turn off the water, wrapping a towel around my body. My damp hair clings to my face, neck and back but I really don't care. Why? Why do I let him get to me like this? I know he didn't mean it but a small part of me wanted to believe he was actually sorry, that we could be more than whatever this is. So why did I have to tell him I hated him? I didn't mean it but sometimes he just makes me so angry. I mean really, France? What is there for him in France? I'll tell you what, a big bunch of nothing.

"Rogue," Kitty calls from the kitchen, "Are you getting ready? Cody and Pete are gonna be here in less than an hour."

I hurry out of the bathroom, "Yeah, I'm just naked right now."

She walks down the hall, her face filled with food as always, "Well hurry up."

"Seriously, we're going out to dinner," I shake my head, "don't you ever stop eating."

"I take twelve dance classes a week," she flows me into my room, "I need all the carbs I can get. Besides, I work out so I can eat whatever and whenever I want."

"Yeah," she's unfazed by the fact that I'm stark naked in front of her, "so do I but you don't see me eating 24/7."

She shrugs, "You just aren't as talented as me. It's amazing how we can do all this stuff and still find time to work and get perfect grades."

I pull on a pair of jean shorts that end just under my butt, "Yes, we're simply God sent."

She can't help but laugh, "Oh totally, Saints indeed."

I grab one of my cut off, black tank tops and pull it on. I turn to Kitty who nods approvingly. She knows that I refuse to dress in those skin tight, barely cover my butt, have no straps and the sides are cut out dresses that her and almost every other girl in our school wears. She looks at my feet as I pull on my high tops, silently begging me to put on a pair of heels. I roll my eyes but for once give into her wishes. It's one night and I have to wear heels to work all the time so it's really not that big of a deal.

"So, did Eric talk to you about the second job this summer," she asks.

"You mean with the club," I put on a pair of earrings, "Yeah."

Eric Lensherr is our boss and owner of several businesses around town. Currently Kitty and I work at his daughter's clothing store, The Scarlet Witch. His newest venture will be a restaurant/club called Magneto's. If you ask me it sounds like a pretty cool name, something that will draw people in. Now Kitty and I will be working in the day at Wanda's shop (she's the only 17 year old entrepreneur I know) and at night we will be waitresses at Magneto's. Hello money, hello free entry on nights off, good-bye most of our summer vacation.

"And just think how much we'll make in tips," she gushes as I apply simple make-up, "Not to mention we get to dress this hot every night. Can you say foxy ladies?"

I try to hold in my laugh, "Why on earth would I say that? Alright I think I'm ready to go, I'm leaving my hair down."

"You look hot," she looks out my window, "and just in time. The boys are here."

Kitty places my keys in her purse as I lock the door behind me. We are greeted with smiles and whistles from Pete, Bobby, Cody and Wanda. She kisses both sides of my face as I climb into the car. I look back as she sits on Bobby's lap. The two of them make a cute couple, as do Kitty and Pete. I laugh a little to myself. Pete is a football player and about 6ft 4in tall, almost 200 pounds of pure muscle compared to a 5ft 3in Kitty that maybe weighs in at 110 pounds. They are an odd looking couple but have somehow made it work for the past three years. She places a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. For a football player, Pete is very soft spoken and extremely intelligent, compared to some of his team mates like Dunkin. Not to throw out any names or anything. I feel the wind rush through my hair as we head into town for dinner.

I feel Cody grab my hand and kiss it, "You look great tonight."

I smile back at him, "Thanks, so do you. Very dashing."

In the back Bobby pretends to fix his shirt, "Oh stop, you're gonna make me blush."

Wanda rolls her eyes and playfully pushes his shoulder, "I'm fairly certain she wasn't speaking to you ding dong."

He runs his fingers through his hair as we park, "I can't help if I'm smooth as ice."

He proceeds to trip getting out of the car, "Oh yeah Bobby, you're a regular Iceman," Kitty retorts.

He quickly picks himself up and wraps his arm around Wanda's waist. She kisses his cheek then pinches it. We walk into Magnus's Café and take our seats. The waiter greets all of us and asks Wanda how her father is doing. She replies quickly but pleasantly and proceeds to order. He takes our orders and leaves happily. The perks of being friends with the owner's daughter, free food all the time. The perks of your father being long tie friends with the owner, jobs when needed. I look over to see a silver haired boy walking towards us. He kisses the side of my face as he greets us.

"You all look lovely tonight," Pietro greets us, "Heading to a party?"

Wanda stands and hugs her brother, "Yes, I didn't know you were back in town already."

He kisses her forehead, "Dad asked me to help run things during summer break," he looks down at Kitty, Pete and I, "It amazes me how much you guys can change over the course of a year. I mean Pete's going to college, you three will be Senior's," he stops for a moment, "Where's Remy and who are these two?"

Wanda gestures towards Cody, "This is Cody, he's a friend of ours and this," she pulls Bobby out of his seat, "is Bobby, my boyfriend."

Bobby sticks out his hand, "It's very nice to meet you. Wanda talks very highly of you."

Pietro shakes his hand back, "It's very nice to finally meet you too. I apologize for not being able to do so over winter and spring break but I had a few extra things I had to get done or school," he lets go of Bobby's hand and looks at me, "So where is the bine head?"

I look at my hands, "He's probably at home or back at Belladonna's. We aren't exactly friends anymore," I look back up, "I'm sure Wanda will fill you in later."

He simply nods, "Well I have to get back to work. I will see you all later and Pete, some of my friends are coming down a little later next week, you up for a football game?"

Pete smiles, "Any time, you just tell me when and where."

He waves and walks away. Not to sound like a total weirdo but hot damn that boy looks better and better every time I see him. He's really not hurting in the look department but he apparently has an extremely attractive girlfriend back at college named Betsy. We are all waiting to meet her. Wanda smiles at me, as to pull me away from thoughts of her brother.

"So," Kitty says between bites, "When is yours due home?"

"I think sometime next week," I sip my tea, "unless he's doing the foreign studies again this summer. If he's doing that then mid-July. He's bringing home his new girlfriend Amanda. Ororo is excited to meet her."

"How's your mom doing," Pete asks.

"I don't know," I take a bite of my food, "I haven't spoken to her in a few months. She's still really bitter over the whole divorce thing."

Kitty scuffs, "Doesn't mean she should take it out on you guys. It happened ten years ago. But I digress," she takes another bite of her food, "Ororo should be home soon with Laura right?"

I nod, "Yeah. A two week trip to Disney as a field trip."

Wanda pouts, "Wish we could have swung that when we were in elementary school."

The entire table agrees as Cody looks at his watch, "Jean's party starts soon so we better start heading out."

We finish quickly and all hand our money in for the tip. Wanda says good-bye to Pietro and we leave. Cody was smart to herd us out as fast as he could, Jean's house is already packed and cars are lined up halfway down the street. Ain't no party like a Jean Grey party 'cause a Jean Grey party don't stop….until her parents come home from Europe at the end of the week. She greets us all at the door like she always does and directs which way everything is. I quickly find myself in the middle of the dance floor with a drink in my hand thanks to the always lovely Kitty. You can't keep that girl away from the dance floor even if the floor was on fire. She weaves her way through people almost like a shadow. It's a skill I have yet to master. I look over to see that Belladonna is dancing with Dunkin and not Remy. In fact, I haven't spotted Remy once so far. Mind you it is a big house but not spotting him at all seems unusual. After about three hours of being there I can feel that I am on my way to drunkville.

"I'm gonna get another drink," Kitty yells over the music, "Do you want one?"

Wanda pulls us both away, "They're doing shots in the kitchen, forget your girly drinks."

She leads us to the kitchen, finally found him and he is drunk, "Apparently he's been doing shots since he got here," Wanda informs me.

I know I won't like the answer, "Shots of what?"

Kitty hands a shot to me, smelling it first, "Looks like Whiskey."

I quickly take the shot she offers me and head over to Remy, "Hey there big boy," I take the shot from his hand, "How many of these have you had?"

He looks at me, "Not enough to make me drunk if that's what you're asking."

I take his shot before he can take it from me, "How about you take a break from them and have some water or something?"

He nods and walks away. I proceed to take three or four more shots, getting cheers from the other people in the room. Kitty hands me another drink as we leave the room and head back to the dance floor. Ah yes, I am getting loud and a little more than fuzzy, I am drunk. I look at Kitty, asking for a refill as she goes to refill her own. Don't let this small frame and short stature fool you, I can hold my liquor quite well. After a few more drinks I cut myself off. I feel a body press up behind me, grinding into me as the music slows. It goes downhill from there.

"Get off of her," I hear a drunk Remy yell.

I turn to see Cody being ripped away from me and get punched in the face. He turns around and punches Remy back. I look to my left and see Jean walking towards the fight with Scott close behind, to my left I see Belladonna seething that Remy isn't fighting over her. Before Jean gets to them I step in the middle. I place one hand on Cody's chest, another on Remy's. This isn't how I saw my night going at all. I look at Cody and nod. He backs off and Remy lunges towards him. I grip him by the shoulders.

"Hey, hey," I look him straight in the eyes, much as I've done before when he's gotten into fights over Belladonna, "Why don't we just calm down?"

He slurs a little, "He was grinding up all over you. He can't just do that and expect no one to say anything."

"Ok," I grab his face to, forcing him to keep eye contact with me, "We were just dancing. You know, having fun. He didn't mean anything by it. Why don't we get you home? Sound good?"

"So you can stay here with him," he fumes.

I shake my head, "No, he's gonna stay here and take everyone else home later. I'm gonna leave with you and take you home, ok?"

He stands up straight and nods as Jean walks over to us, "Everything good here?"

"Yeah," I assure her, "I'm just gonna take Remy home. Kitty can I have my house keys?"

She looks at me questioningly but gives me the keys, understanding that I don't want to leave but I also don't want another fight breaking out because of him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder as we leave. I can smell the booze on him, knowing I smell as well but not nearly as much as he does. He must have gone back into the kitchen and done more shots after we left. I wrap my arm around his waist as we walk to keep him balanced. He starts drunkenly talking, I try my best to listen but can't really understand half the words he's saying. We are both too drunk for this.

"You know," he babbles on, "You are my best friend."

I open the door and help him up the stairs, "Ok, try not to trip here Rem."

I lead him into his room, "I mean in, you are my best friend and I love you."

I sit him on his bed, "That's just the alcohol talking."

"No," he stands, grabbing my face, "I do, I love you."

Before I can respond his mouth is on mine. He tastes like whiskey but for some reason I don't pull away this time or put up a fight. I have had way too much alcohol for rational thinking and right now all I know is that Remy is sexy, Remy is kissing me and I am extremely turned on. I feel his hands go up my back, under my shirt before he breaks the kiss and pulls it off and quickly follows with my bra. I do the same to his shirt. I kiss his bare chest and shoulders as he bends down to take off my pants. Again I follow suit. We are both naked minus my shoes. He picks me up and slams me against the nearest wall with ease. There goes my shoes. He kisses along my jaw line, to my neck then my shoulders. I gasp out load as he takes my breast in his mouth. What the hell is going on right now? I grip his hair, wrapping my legs tighter around his waist. He releases my breast, moving his lips back to mine. He carried me across the room, letting us both fall on the bed. He fumbles around in his drawer for something. A second later I see him opening a condom and putting it on.

"This is ok with you," he asks while sliding a finger into me.

"Oh my," my mind can't even form proper sentences right now, this feels so good, "No, I want…"

I grab his member as he lets out a moan, this causes him to move his hand faster. I am seeing stars right now and the only thing I can think to do is grip it harder and dig my nails into his arm. I bite my lip as he continues to play me like a violin.

"Please," I hear myself begging, "Remy please."

He pulls his hand away and positions himself in-between my legs. I feel a slight pressure as he enters me, it's an odd mix of pain and pleasure. He holds me close to him as he starts to thrust in and out. I grip his back, digging my nails into them. Oh my god this feels so good. He moves faster and faster, I can barely catch my breath. I nip at his ear lobes and bite at his shoulders. This only makes him go deeper and harder, it drives me insane. He pulls me on top of him. I move my hips in a circular motion, just doing what comes natural to me. I feel him grip my breasts then move to scratch my back. I hear him moan and gasp and it pleases me for some reason. He flips us over again, placing himself on top and goes faster.

"Remy," I all but scream, "Oh my god, Remy. I'm gonna…"

He buries his face in the crook of my neck, "Rogue…"

I feel him swell up inside me before we both release. He pulls out of me and takes the condom off. He throws it away then plops down next to me, both of us panting. He pulls the covers down then pulls me into him, covering us both. I am too tired and fuzzy to resist anything. I place my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat go back to normal. Before I know it my eyes feel too heavy and I start to fall asleep.


	6. The Morning After

My head is pounding, how much did I drink last night? I hear a moan next to me. I pat the bed, my hand landing on someone's hip. Part of me doesn't want to open my eyes, almost 100% sure the person next to me is Belladonna. Was I really stupid enough to sleep with her again? I take a deep breath, the smell of strawberries filling my nose. There is only one person I know that smells like that. My eyes fly open. I see a brown haired girl with white framing her face. I sit up, convincing myself nothing happened, we just fell asleep. Until I notice the clothes scattered on the floor and the used condom in the trash can next to my bed. I look back at Rogue, I had sex with Rogue. Then another thought popped in my head….Rogue was a virgin. She rolls over, rubbing her eyes then looking at me. She sits up almost as quickly as I did.

"Remy," she begins, "Did we…?"

I swallow hard, "Are you sore?"

She nods slowly then points, "There's blood on your blanket. So…we had sex."

I look down at my hands, "I'm sorry. I know that I was pretty drunk last night," I touch my cheek, "And my face hurts. Do I have a bruise?"

She touches my face, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you got in a fight with Cody."

I hold her hand in place, not wanting her hand to leave my face. She looks at me sadly. I let go of her hand, knowing whatever happened last night wouldn't change anything now. As much as I hated it, she and I weren't friends anymore. I lost her the second I walked out that door a little over a week ago. I run my fingers through her hair. Why had I not seen it before? Why hadn't I taken notice to just how beautiful she is? She kisses my palm as I pull my hand away. I can feel the sadness emanating from her.

"I love you," she whispers before looking at me, "and I'm not just saying that. I love you."

Her eyes are locked on mine, "I know you do. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I love you. I know I said that last night, I remember that."

She jumps off the bed, gathering her clothes. I never noticed how nice her body is. She's always been fit but her body was perfectly tone. Her butt is perfectly round and firm, her chest is a wonderful, full D cup around about a 32 inch waist. Her white bangs literally framed her face, the rest of her brown hair flowed down her back, stopping just above her butt. It was wavy and had bits of red in it. She looked back at me again, those piercing jade eyes void of all shine. Her perfect lips forming in a bit of a pout. I watch as she pulls her clothes back on, biting her lip as I stand in front of her, naked. I place my hand on the back of her neck, making her look up at me. She has to be a foot smaller than me, I stand at 6ft 2in.

I bring my lips closer to hers, "You don't have to leave so soon."

"I can't stay," she places her hand on my chest, "No matter what you said last night you were drunk and I can't just accept that you all of a sudden love me."

I kiss her forehead, understanding where she is coming from. I reluctantly let her go, knowing I will never have a moment like this with her again. I sit back down on my bed, not sure what I should be doing with myself right now. I look at the clock. It's really two in the afternoon. Graduation is in a few hours so I suppose I should get ready for that. Or….

"Rogue," I yell as I pull my clothes on quickly then run from my room.

She looks at me from down the hall, "What?"

I stop in front of her, "Let's go get some coffee, after that I'll take you home and we can both get ready for tonight."

"I don't know," she looks at the floor.

I place my hand under her chin, making her look at me, "I am begging you, just one cup of coffee. I know I don't have a right to ask for it but please."

"Ok," she lets out a sigh, "Just one cup."

I can't control myself, I grab the back of her head and kiss her. To my surprise she doesn't pull away. I fell wet on my face as I pull her closer to me. She's crying. The only thing I can think to do is stop kissing her and hold her close to me. Her hands remain on my chest, being used to keep some space between us. She smells so good and holding her like this feels natural. I ask myself for the millionth time how I hadn't noticed how perfect she is, how wonderful she always has been. She is by far the most beautiful girl I have ever known.

"I love you," I whisper, "I know you don't believe me but I really do. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner and I'm sorry I never told you before."

"You don't need to say anything," I can hear her voice crack a little, "really it's fine."

I kiss her again, wishing she could just take what was in my mind. Her hair feels like silk under my hand. I can feel myself getting turned on. Then I feel it, her hands grip my hair. She bites at my lip a little. It causes me to pull away and stare at her. She has a small smile lining her lips.

"I have an idea," her voice sounds so seductive, "over the summer I'll be busy working and other things so I'm clearly not going to have time for dating…"

I'm not picking up what she's putting down, "Yes? So will I. I'm not seeing the idea here."

"Well," she runs a finger down my chest, "this can cause a lot of pent up sexual frustration."

Light bulb, "Are you suggesting we be fuck buddies?"

Her smile widens, "That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

I'm not entirely sure if she's being serious or messing with me, "And what has brought you to this, um, arrangement?"

"I'm horny and it's your fault," she pokes me in the chest.

This is not how I expected my day to go, "I'm failing to see how this is my fault."

I can see the blush going across her cheeks, "Well now I'm all," she waves her hands to her lower region, "tingly and stuff and I want more sex and that's your fault because you're the one that had sex with me."

"We were drunk," my voice a little louder than expected, "it's not like I went to the party and pre-planned that to happen."

She raises an eyebrow, "So it wasn't good for you?"

"I didn't say that," I huff, "I woke up feeling very confused and then disappointed because I thought…"

She looks at me questioningly, "You thought…? What?"

I take a deep breath, "I thought you were Belladonna."

"Oh that is just too good," she laughs dryly, "You know what? Forget I said anything. So sorry you had to wake up next to me and not your stupid slut," she begins to walk away.

My head is spinning right now. I am too hung over to be dealing with this right now. She always does this, she takes everything I say the wrong way or doesn't believe me. It drives me nuts. Though I guess I can't blame her, I haven't given her much reason to trust me anymore. I take a second to rub my temples before I make my next move. I reach out and grab her by the arm, spinning her around to face me again. She looks pissed.

"Will you let me finish," way too hung over for this, "I was disappointed because I thought Belladonna was next to me, not because she wasn't. Rogue, I am happy that I woke up next to you. I am happy that the first thing I smelled was strawberries but it also terrified me because I didn't know how you would react. Now, that being said, can we please go get some coffee? My head feels like it's going to split open."

She looks at me skeptically, "Why were you happy?"

I stand up straight, "I'm always happy when I wake up next to you, ever since we were little."


	7. Closer

This is by far the best coffee I have ever tasted. My head is pounding and as of right now I am vowing to never drink again….until tonight at the graduation party at Scott's house. I look over to see him working on his third cup. I haven't asked him just how much he drank last night but from the looks of it he had more than enough. It's still sinking in to me that we had sex or that I even suggested…well, you know, being that. Not that I would mind, I've only been having sexual fantasies about him for the past two or three years now. I take another sip of my coffee. Does this make me a slut now? Would I be considered easy for having a one night stand while drunk?

"You aren't a slut," he mumbles between sips, "so stop worrying that you are."

I look at him. How does he know what I'm thinking? Maybe he's a mind reader, has some sort of mutant power that I never realized before. That would explain the eyes. I mean the backs are white but the irises are red and black. The doctors say it was a birth defect, I think it's because he's the most beautiful person in the world and because of that his eyes were made to be one of a kind. They hypnotizing. That's it, he's a mutant.

"I'm not a mind reader," he looks at me, "it's just written all over your face. Rogue, you are the farthest thing from promiscuous."

I take another sip of my coffee, "Just never pictured losing my virginity in a drunken one night stand is all."

"So don't make it a one night stand," his eyes seem to glow, "I'll take you up on your offer from earlier."

I look down at my coffee, feeling myself blush, "I don't want to do that if it means sharing you with Belladonna."

"Ok," he shrugs, "So you won't."

"I won't what," and here comes the rejection I've been waiting for.

He takes another sip of coffee, "Share me. I'll be at your disposal and yours only."

I take a very long sip of coffee, thinking it over in my head. The likelihood that he would be with me and only me all summer was little to none but the idea was nice. Not to mention the growing ache in my lower half seemed to keep getting larger and larger. It just kept screaming to me, begging for anther release. I looked him over. Why did he have to be so good looking and why did I have to know that buried in there was my best friend? Little pieces of him kept trying so hard to burst through, I could see it. His eyes had that fire again. What really caused it is a mystery because I refuse to believe I had anything to do with that.

"Ok," I finally answer, "But we are setting rules."

He rolls his eyes, "Fine."

"Rule number one," I look him dead in the eye, "You sleep with Belladonna and this whole thing is off."

"Then why don't we just sleep with each other," he leans back casually, "makes things a lot simpler"

I rest my arms on the table, "Fair enough. Rule number two, no going on dates."

"Now with that," this is all so business like, "What do you consider a date? Because I think we should be allowed to take each other places. Like say my dad has a company benefit, can I bring you as my plus one?"

"Well I don't see why not," I sit back, "I mean date as in one on one, lets go to dinner and a movie, be cute by holding hands and kissing in public couple type stuff."

"But we can go to dinner or the movies," he asks.

I think for a second, "I guess if it's in a casual, two friends just hanging out kind of way then it would be ok."

"Alright," he takes another sip of his newly filled coffee, "so rule number three would be no real emotional ties."

"Yes," that one may be a little hard for me but I'm sure I'll manage.

He nods, "Ok, well then I think it sounds like the rules are all made up," he looks at his watch, "We better get going. I have to start getting ready for graduation and so do you."

I stand, "So am I coming over your house or am I just meeting Mercy there and she'll give me my ticket?"

He holds the door for me, "Just give me a call when you're finished getting ready and I'll come pick you up."

I nod as I pull my helmet on. I hold on tightly as he tears out of the parking lot. I run my hands along his abs, biting my lip. Everything on him is lean and firm. Most people wouldn't think this but Remy is an honors student, graduation third in his class behind Jean and Pete. Ticked Scott off when he found out Remy beat him. His very well sculpted body comes from all of his extra-curricular activities. Captain of the varsity swim team, co-captain of the varsity track team, captain of the varsity soccer team and still made time for a job fixing up cars in his brother's shop. He has multiple scholarship offers to every school he applied to. The only bad thing about him was her.

"So why France," I ask.

He pulls in front of my house, "It's a good school and I like the idea of foreign studies. Plus I want to travel, studying abroad is a good way to do that."

"Why not Oxford," I question, "You got in."

He smiles at me, "Chere, I could go to any school I wanted to really, the school I picked just has the most appeal to me. That's all."

I hand him back the spare helmet, "I see. I will call you when I'm done getting ready and remember you have to wear a suit, not jeans and a nice top."

He rolls his eyes, "Always trying to dress me, eventually you'll give up," he grabs my hand as I walk away, "and I meant what I said earlier. I'm happy I woke up next to you."

I smile, "No emotions, remember?"

He smiles back and lets go of my hand, "What can I say? I'm a lover at heart."

I laugh as he pulls out of my driveway. I have no idea what I'm doing right now. I walk up to my door to see my dad sitting on the porch, beer in one hand and a cigar in the other. I lean down and kiss his cheek. He looks at me for a moment and I can tell that I still smell like coffee with a hint of alcohol. My dad's a pretty relaxed guy but I know he doesn't like the idea of me drinking under age. Therefore he and I had come up with an arrangement. During the school year I am allowed to go out with friends and party on the weekends but I am not allowed to drink. During the summer I can, as long as I do not drive, do not get in the car with someone that has been drinking and do not miss work due to too much partying. Now most people would moan that this isn't right but I think it's a pretty fair deal. Also, my going out privileges can be taken away if I start to miss work, my grades drop or my extracurricular activities suffer. Again, a fair deal if you ask me.

"I noticed Remy dropped you off," he notes, "You guys finally talking again?"

"Yes and no," I look down at him, "It's a work in progress."

He gives me a stern look, "I don't want you to get all bent out of shape the way you have been Rogue. But I also don't want you to lose a good friend. You know his dad and I go way back and we both agree that the girlfriend he had was no good for him. I hope things will change with that."

I pat his shoulder, "They will dad."

"Good," he pauses for a moment, "And another thing, I don't mind you staying out or staying over friend's houses but please just call or text me so I know where you are."

"I will dad," I squeeze his shoulder, "I didn't mean to worry you by not coming home last night."

He pats my hand, "I know you didn't. You're a good kid Stripes and even though he's a bine head, I know you're in good hands with Gumbo."

I laugh as he lets go of my hand. My dad's been calling me Stripes since before I can remember. The nickname came about from my hair. Most people think I dye the front white but it's always been that way. We aren't sure why but I like it all the same. I walk in the house to see big, hazel eyes looking up at me. I bend down to give Laura a hug. She and Ororo must have just gotten home today or late last night. I pick the eight year old up, spinning her around in a circle. In a few years she'll be taller than me, not that it's a huge accomplishment. I put her back down as Ororo enters the living room, giving me a hug.

"How was the trip," I ask as she releases me.

She smiles down at Laura, "We had a wonderful time but Laura did get a little home sick. I have no idea what she is going to do in two weeks when we head up to Canada."

Laura looks at me, "I can stay here with Rogue."

I laugh, "I wish kiddo but I have to work a lot. It'll only be for a few weeks then you'll be back here and I promise I'll take you to the beach and the water park and anywhere else you want to go."

Ororo nudges Laura, "See what a good big sister you have. Now let's let her get ready, she is going to Remy's graduation tonight and we don't want her to be late."

I pat Laura on the head and proceed to the bathroom. The hot water feels good on my skin and the fact that I'm getting the smell of liquor out of my hair is even better. I run my hand along my legs, yes it is time to shave them again. If there is one thing in the world I hate, it's stubble on my legs or under my arms for that matter. After getting freshened up I brush my teeth. You would think after spending so many nights at Remy's house I'd have one there but no, the idiot used it to scrub the floor and never got me a new one. Jerk. I pull out my red sun dress. It's strapless, empire waisted and falls mid-thigh. I pull my hair into a French braid, leaving my bangs fall around my face. I stop the braid right above my neck, letting the rest of my hair flow free from the pony tail holder. I apply some mascara and eye liner but nothing else. I give Remy a call as a pull my black wedges on.

"Well it took you long enough," always the asshole that boy.

I look at my clock, "It's only been an hour."

He scuffs on the other line, "Who needs an hour to get ready?"

"Well idiot," I retort, "I did stop to talk to my dad. Also Ororo and Laura are home so I talked to them for a bit too. Just come and pick me up."

"I'm on my way," I hear a click.

I put my cell phone and my keys in my pockets. Whoever came up with the idea to make pockets in dresses is a genius. I hate purses and everything they stand for. Pockets are where it's at and I will never let Kitty or anyone else tell me otherwise. I hear the sound of an engine dying, Remy is here. I give Laura a kiss and yell good-bye to Ororo before leaving the house. My dad's still smoking that cigar as Remy walks up to the house. He greets my father, offering his hand as he always does.

"Good to see you Remy," he shakes his hand.

Remy nods, "Always a pleasure sir. I promise to take good care of her tonight."

My dad laughs, "Well you haven't brought her home dead yet. Rogue, you know when you have work tomorrow so I expect you home before then."

I kiss my dad's cheek, "I know dad. I won't stay out too late."

He looks back at Remy, "Is she staying over your house tonight?"

He looks at me, "That's fine by me, if not I can have her home at any time you'd like."

My dad nods, "Just have her home in enough time for her to get ready for work and not be late. And no driving if you plan on drinking."

"No sir," he agrees, "Scott lives just up the street from me so my means of transportation are my feet."

My dad smiles, "Sounds like good means to me. Well then," he stands up, kissing my cheek then shaking Remy's hand, "You both have a good night and we're all very proud of you Remy. Graduating third in the class is very impressive. Tell your dad to give me a call some time."

"I will sir," he leads me to the bike.

I wave to my dad as we leave. I look Remy over as I hold on tight. He cleans up pretty good for someone that doesn't believe in wearing formal clothes. Mercy is waiting for us as we pull into his driveway. She smiles and gives me a hug as I walk up to her. Inside Henry and Jean Luc are getting ready. I have never before met two men that take longer to get ready than a woman. I look over at Remy. I can tell he hates wearing the suit. He's such a baby.

"Well don't you look lovely," Jean Luc kisses both my cheeks as he goes to hug me, "Just think next year you'll be doing this."

I inhale, "That thought alone makes me nervous."

Remy looks impatient, "Ok so are we all ready."

Jean Luc looks at him, "Yes yes," we all proceed to leave, Jean Luc holding Remy back for a moment, "I want you to know that we are all very proud of you. I know your mother, God rest her soul, is too. She's looking down on you right now, the same way she did for Henry and wishes she could be here in person to see this. You have made this entire family proud and I am honored to have you as my son."

I feel a piece of my heart break. I can tell, even though I can't see his face, that Remy is tearing up as he hugs his father. Remy's mother died when Remy was 12 from cancer. It breaks my heart every time she gets mentioned because I know he would give anything to have her here right now. I remember the day she died, it was a month before Henry graduated. The entire family was a mess, I spent most of my time with him. In his room, watching him hit things and scream but mostly I just hugged him as he cried. She was his world so I know it means a lot to him that his father would say that, the same way it meant a lot to Henry when he graduated and when he got married to Mercy two years ago. I smile at him as he places his hand on my back, leading me out the door.

"Hey Rogue," he looks down at me as we walk to the bike, "I know I've been really shitty but thank you for always being here. It really means a lot to me."

I take the helmet, "You don't have to thank me. What kind of friend would I be if I just left you hanging?"


	8. Graduation

The best feeling in the world is seeing her running up to me. She throws her arms around me tight. I pick her up, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and spin her around. This time next year she'll be doing the same thing and I'll be the idiot sitting in the stands cheering when they call her name. Well hopefully anyway, if I decide to take summer classes I'll be in France still. I haven't told her that yet.

"I am so proud of you," she smiles up at me.

"Thank you," I love seeing the light back in her eyes.

She looks away from me, "Jean," she waves as she runs to the Red head.

I shake hands with Scott as I walk over to them. I wish I could just grab her and kiss her. But I won't. I think the rules are stupid and I know that there's no way that emotions won't get involves but this just works better. I can't get into a relationship just to leave in three months. Long distance relationships never seem to work and I'm not sure I'd be willing to try. Not that she wouldn't be worth it but it just complicates everything, though I guess this does too.

"Stop over thinking things," Scott nudges me, "If you wanna kiss her then just kiss her."

"I don't want to kiss her," I deny, "Just wondering what things are gonna be like when I move away. We just got back on good terms and I know that leaving is gonna mess all of that up."

He pats my shoulder, "Well I hate to say this man but you kind of did that to yourself. By the way, what happened last night?"

"Oh nothing really," I feel my heart racing, "Rogue just walked me home and well I'm sure you can guess the rest."

"You didn't throw up on her did you," Scott asks, sounding horrified.

I roll my eyes, "No, just did the normal stuff. Drunkenly hit on her so she put me to bed."

"Well you better get ready to do it again," Jean laughs from behind us, "because everyone's heading over to Scott's soon."

She punches my arm, "Think you can handle another night of drinking Cajun?"

"Bring it on River Rat," I can feel my ego swelling, "I'll show a little Mississippi girl like you how it's done."

She rolls her eyes, "Good, by the end of the night I'll know what not to do."

Her smile makes me melt. I look her over. I don't know when it happened to be completely honest. Seems like yesterday she was this skinny little tom boy and now she's this gorgeous woman. Not that she hasn't always been beautiful but now other guys take notice. She gives me a questioning look.

"What," she asks as we all walk away, "You're looking at me all funny."

"I just don't know when it happened," I look down at her, "when did my best friend go from being a scrawny little kid to a total babe."

She blushes and laughs, her laugh is so sexy, "Well you see I found these pills called 'babe machine' and I took them every day, guess they worked."

"Did it come with a book," I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah, the make a babe book," she smirks, "It was really helpful."

I drape my arm over her shoulder, "Well I have the hottest date to Scott's party then don't I?"

Jean turns around, "I mean if you think Scott's hot then sure."

Scott blinks, "What?"

Jean winks at Rogue, "Rogue's my date, so Remy's stuck with you."

"I don't remember agreeing to this," I argue.

"Yeah," Scott agrees.

"I guess it's a good thing no one asked you then," Rogue calls as Jean pulls her away.

I see them stop and Rogue glaring back at us. Jean looks like she's ready to punch someone in the face. I turn around to see trouble I the form of two blondes walking towards us, from the look on their faces it's nothing good. Emma places her hand on Scott's shoulder, I can feel the fire radiating from Jean. Normally Emma and Jean get along just fine, until Emma starts hitting on Scott then all hell breaks loose. Scott and Emma had a bit of a thing, if you will, while he and Jean took a break in junior year. Jean never really got over it. Belladonna bats her eyes at me then devilishly smirks past me.

"So," Emma begins, "we couldn't help but overhear that you both need dates to the party tonight."

Belladonna runs her hand down my chest, "We'd be happy to offer our services."

"Sorry," that Mississippi accept is thick, she's fuming, "we didn't order any hookers tonight."

Jean laces her arm around Scott's waist, "Now Rogue that's not nice," she glares at Emma, "that would imply they got paid and we all know they're more than happy to give it away for free."

They start to pull us away when I hear her say it, "Hey Remy, I didn't see your mom here today. Oh wait."

I turn around when I don't feel Rogue next to me, she's standing in front of Belladonna, "Want to try that again?"

She smiles down at her, "I said…"

Before she can finish her sentence Rogue's right fist connects with her jaw, "You say anything about his mother again and so help me god I will beat your face in so bad they will have to use your finger prints to identify you."

Belladonna holds the side of her face, "You bitch, that's gonna leave a mark."

"Here, let me break your nose to match," I grab her arm before she can swing again.

She looks at me, "She's not worth it."

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and lead her away, "You should habe let me hit her."

I kiss her knuckles, "That makes you no better than her if you do that. Thank you for standing up for me though. I would have just let it go."

She touches my face, "I know you would. But no one has a right to speak badly of your mother. She was a wonderful woman and I know she'd want to be here."

I place my hands on her shoulders and look around, no one is looking. I kiss her forehead. She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me into her. I bury my face in her shoulder. She rubs the back of my head as I feel my face getting wet. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She knows I hate crying and soothes me as I pull myself back together. She's the only person outside of my family that has ever seen me cry.

"It'll be ok Rems," she whispers.

I nuzzle her neck, getting the tears off my face before anyone can see, "I just miss her Ro, I miss her all the time."

She kisses my cheek as I pull away, "I know you do. But you are doing exactly what she would want you to do. You are living and being happy and making something of yourself. That's all she'd ever ask for."

I take her hand in mine, "When did you become so smart?"

She squeezes my hand, "It's a side effect of my babe pills."

"Rogue," we stop in front of my bike, "I will never be able to thank you for being such an amazing friend to me."

She pulls on the helmet, "Don't start getting all mushy on me. Come on, the party's gonna start soon and I still want to take you out."

I sit on the bike, "Take me out where?"

I can feel her smiling, "I'm gonna take you to dinner and a show."

"Alright," I smirk, "Let's do the show first."

She laughs as I tear out of the parking lot. I follow the familiar streets. She confuses me when she has me park the bike in front of my house but walks towards the woods. She tells me to follow her. I do, not knowing what I should be expecting. She takes me off the trail and I start to smile. We haven't been to the tree house since Belladonna first cheated on me. That was a year and a half ago. The inside looks lit as we climb the rope. Physical fitness, the only real reason no one has taken this place over. That and the fact that it's 100% out of the way. She smiles as I climb inside.

"I had a little help from Mercy and Henry," she stands to the side, "Happy graduation."

I see a giant picnic filled with all my favorite foods and drink. There's a candle in the middle of the built in table. There are pillows and blankets on the floor. She pours me a glass of Sweet Tea, may not be alcohol but what can I say, I'm a Southern boy. I take the glass, sipping it as we both sit. Her smile is the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"Before you make another move I need you to come here," I place my glass on the table.

She walks over to me, "What's the matter?"

I pat my lap, "Sit."

She sits, never taking her eyes off me. I pull her hair band out then run my hands through the braided part. I've never told her this but I love when she just leaves her go. It's so sexy and wavy. I kiss her neck lightly, running my hands along her back. Her eyes are closed I pull away. I tuck her hair behind her ears. She touches the side of my face.

"So," I can feel her breath on my face, "why did you need me to come sit on your lap?"

I move my face inches away from hers, "Because I can't do another thing until I kiss you."


	9. That Night

I run my hand along his arm. The foods been gone and the party has already started but we're still in the tree house. He kisses the back of my head, running his free hand along my bare side. I'm sure my hair is a mess now and people will know that we've been doing something but I don't think I really care at this point. I feel his hand move back down, going in between my legs. I let out a small gasp as he touches me. I'm not entirely sure I'll ever get used to that feeling.

"We really should get going," I speak softly.

He pulls his hand away, "I don't really want to but you're right."

He hands me my clothes as we both get up. I look outside, it's already dark. He runs his hand along my back as he zips my dress for me. I shiver at his touch but smile. He helps me clean up then leaves, helping me out. He goes to hold my hand but pulls away. Can't break rule number two. I know it's stupid but it's the only thing that will make him leaving hurt less. We stop back at his house to put the dishes away and let him change. I have never met a person that hates formal wear more than him.

"No one wants to look like a penguin all the time," he always says.

I personally think it makes him look very mature and handsome. But we all know my opinion doesn't exactly matter to him. I smile at Mercy when I see her sitting at the kitchen table. She has a cup of tea and reads the paper every night before she goes to bed. She doesn't like to stay up late, she says it makes the next day less productive.

"Well it's certainly good to see your face around here again," she smiles up at me, "I take it Remy is done being an idiot."

I laugh, "Probably not, but there may be hope for him yet."

"Good," she goes back to her paper.

He waltzes down the stairs in a white T shirt and a pair of jeans, "Oh darling you look ravishing."

He takes a bow, "Why thank you, only my finest attire for Scott's party. Are you ready to make the long journey?"

"Yes, the three street walk," I press my hand against my forehead, "I don't know if we shall make it."

Mercy laughs as we wave goodbye. Scott greets us at the door, Jean right behind him. From the looks of it she is drunk. She kisses my cheek as I go to hug her hello. Kitty is with Wanda on the dance floor, not that I expected to find her anywhere else. She runs over to me, stealing me away from Remy and Jean's death hug.

"She's had a lot to drink," from the smell of the house everyone has.

I catch Remy out of the corner of my eye, Belladonna is making her way to him. I smirk when I see the bruise on her cheek. He looks at me and smiles. I wave and she glares at me. He walks over to me, placing his hand of my waist. He pulls me into him, moving to the music. I take his drink then take a sip. Him and the whiskey. He looks past me for a second. I follow his gaze over to Cody. I look back at him.

"Not tonight Remy," I give him back his drink, "no fighting tonight."

He looks down at me, "I won't fight as long as he doesn't get handsy."

I roll my eyes, "I'm allowed to dance with whomever I please and that means hands will go where they go."

He pulls away from me and downs the rest of his drink. He goes to refill it and I turn around in enough time to run into Cody. Next thing I know his lips are on my lips and his hands on my back. I place my hands on his shoulders, going to push away. I feel him pull away and smile at me. That's when I hear the sound of shattering glass. Everyone turns to see Remy, his eyes look like they're glowing and his hands are balled into fists. Scott goes to hold him back but instead of heading for me he heads for the door. I make the move to follow but I feel Cody grab my arm.

"Don't worry about him," he tries to pull me into him, "Stay and dance with me."

"I don't want to stay and dance with you," I pull my arm away, "Remy! Remy wait!"

He's halfway to his house when I catch up with him. He ignores me as I try to grab him. Running in wedges is not as easy as it may sound and he is not slowing down. I go to grab for his arm again but miss. The next thing I know I'm face first on the sidewalk. I let out a little gasp of pain, feeling the cut on my leg. That finally gets him to turn around. He helps me up then goes to walk away again. I grab his hand, holding on as he goes to break my grip.

"Will you at least let me explain," I look up at him.

He is fuming, "Explain what? You can't even keep to your own rules. I walk out of the room for not even a minute and you start sucking face with Cody."

"He kissed me," I explain, "I turned around and literally bumped into him. Next thing I know he's kissing me and I'm pushing him away. Do you really think if I had made the move I would have followed you out of the party?"

He moves, sitting us both on the curb, "We need to clean your leg," he runs his hand through his hair, "This all is getting way too complicated for me and it hasn't even been a day. I don't even get why we have these stupid rules. I've known you my entire life, how are there not supposed to be feelings there?"

I let out a sigh of frustration. I don't want to admit he's right but he is. I can't ask him to not feel anything if he does, I can't make myself feel nothing when I don't. But I don't want to go back to crying and I don't want to go back to not being able to touch him however I want. I don't want him to go to France. But I can't tell him not to go. I can't tell him any of this. It's not my part to make his life choices for him. God, I hate him so much. He's always this pain in my ass, always.

"You're a moron," I spat.

He blinks a few times, "What?"

"You're a moron," I repeat, "I mean what is there in France anyway? We have plenty of good schools here in America, schools that are closer to home and that are closer to…"

I can't bring myself to finish that sentence. Instead I stand up and begin to walk away. To my surprise he doesn't try to follow me. He just stays there, sitting on the curb. I take off my shoes before continuing to walk. He still doesn't follow. I walk past his house, the lights in the kitchen are still on like they always are when he goes out. The door is probably unlocked too. I could have easily walked inside, went up to his room and went to bed but I walk on.

"Hey," I hear someone call from the other side of the street.

I look to see Warren, "Hey, what are you doing out so late?"

He crosses the street, "I could ask you the same question. But I'm going to ask this one instead, why are you out alone this late?"

"Went to Scott's party, got in a fight, decided to walk home," I shrug.

"And no one offered to walk you home," he questions.

"No," I laugh dryly, "I'm fine to walk alone."

He holds out his arm, "Well I'm not ok with it so I'm gonna walk you the rest of the way home."

I take his arm, "If you insist."

He smiles down at me, "Oh I do."

We hear a loud noise coming from behind us. It sounds like a fight. I look back, it's coming from where I left Remy. I let go of Warren's arm and take off in a sprint. I can feel him following behind me. I round the corner and see Henry leaving the house. I run faster, passing him. On the next street up I see a group of guys. It looks like someone is getting jumped. I can see Cody as I get closer. I feel something in me snap. I jump on his back, using my one arm to wrap around his neck and the other to pound his chest. He pulls me off of him, throwing me to the ground. I get back up, pushing him and another guy. I feel someone hit me in the face and I get shoved to the ground again. That's when I hear him.

"I will kill you," I see him tackle Cody to the ground.

By this time not only are Henry and Warren trying to break things up but the cops have been called. I grab the side of my face and stand up. I see him get up and off of Cody. He has a bloody lip and his cheek looks even more bruised than the night before. He turns around and walks over to me, grabbing my face. He turns his head to the side, spits out some blood and looks back at me. He touches my cheek where I got hit. He then turns back to Cody, his eyes glowing with anger.

"You ever lay a hand on her again and that will be the last thing you do," he says as Cody stands up.

"What is going on here," the officer asks.

One of the neighbors speak up, "This boy was just sitting here, minding his own business and these group of boys came over and attacked him," she points to me, Henry and Warren, "These three came, I assume, because they heard the commotion."

"And why did you tackle this one to the ground," the officer asks Remy.

"He put hands on her," Remy gestures to me, "Whether I'm getting jumped or not I'm not going to let him attack a woman."

He looks back to the neighbor, "Is that what happened?"

She nods her head, "That's what I saw."

The other officers come forward, "Then you six can come with me and you," he looks to Remy, "can come down to the station and file a report now or tomorrow morning."

"I'm not going to press charges," Remy looks back at me, "I'm just going to take her home."

The officer nods then leaves. I look up at Remy. His nose looks like it might be broken and from the look of his shirt his ribs will be bruised. He looks at the side of my face again. I can tell that he is fuming even though it's nothing major. I'm sure things could have ended a lot differently. Henry looks at us as Remy tucks my hair behind my ear. I look away, feeling horrible for leaving him by himself.

"Let's get you home," he says softly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I insist, "Warren can walk me home. I think you should just go home and rest."

He grabs my hand, "Stay over tonight. I'll take you home first thing in the morning."

I look up at him, "I should really go and I dropped my shoes so I need to find them…"

"I'll find your shoes," Warren cuts in, "I was actually heading over to talk to Henry anyway so I'll be there for a little bit, just stay there tonight. He'll need someone to walk him and make sure he doesn't have a concussion anyway."

"Fine, but only because you have a busted lip and look like a hobo," I say.

His eyes widen, "I just got jumped, what do you want me to look like?"

I can't help but laugh, "Not a hobo."

He smiles at me, "Screw off."


End file.
